Revenge
by geum hee
Summary: Semua dimulai saat luhan membalaskan dendamnya dan bertemu dengan Sehun, pria Brengsek pemain wanita. Siapa sangka ia seorang pangeran? /HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

 **Disclaimer** : Cast milik tuhan. Cerita milik saya ^^

 **Author** : Geum Hee

 **Main Cast** : Luhan (GS)

Sehun

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rated:** T+

 **Genre:** Crime, Angst, Romance

 **Summary:**

Semua dimulai saat luhan membalaskan dendamnya dan bertemu dengan Sehun, pria brengsek pemain wanita. Siapa sangka ia seorang pangeran?

.

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku? Hani. ah tidak, kau tidak bisa memanggilku seperti itu, nama itu seperti kutukan bagiku nama itu begitu banyak meninggalkan bekas luka. Kau bisa memanggilku luhan. aku seorang pembunuh bayaran elit. Tak banyak yang tau tentang diriku bahkan namaku. Aku dikenal dengan inisial 'L'. Tujuanku hidup? mebalaskan dendam orangtuaku yang dibunuh didepan mataku sendiri dan bodohnya aku berdiri tak berkutik seperti orang dungu bisa dikatakan bahwa aku membunuh sebagai tanda maaf ke orangtuaku. Tetapi, kau jangan mentapku jijik seperti itu aku hanya membunuh mereka yang sepemikiran untuk membunuh orang tuaku, mereka yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi terempuk diistana sambil memkan makanan yang namanya mungkin lebih panjang dari tubuh mereka.

* * *

Namaku? Sehun. Aku pecinta kebebasan. Kusarankan kau jangan pernah memberiku aturan-Aturan bodoh atau kau mati saat itu juga. Aku seorang pangeran, kalau kau mendengar Bahwa raja tidak memiliki keturunan aku tidak heran karena memang aku yang menginginkannya. Bisa kau bayangkan kau pergi dikawal oleh puluhan orang berwajah aneh atau makan memakai puluhan sendok yang berbanding terbalik dengan makananya. Kesukaanku? Berada diclub semalaman dengan seorang idiot yang memberikan segala yang Ia punya tanpa kuminta.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai ^^ ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff dan aku harap kalian suka.

Aku tau masih banyak sekali kekurangan dan aku harap kalian mau membimbingku ^^

Review please. Karena itu sangan membantu


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

 **Disclaimer** : Cast milik tuhan. Cerita milik saya ^^

 **Author** : Geum Hee

 **Main Cast** : Luhan (GS)

Sehun

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rated:** T+

 **Genre:** Crime, Angst, Romance

 **Summary:**

Semua dimulai saat luhan membalaskan dendamnya dan bertemu dengan Sehun, pria Brengsek pemain wanita, siapa sangka ia seorang pangeran?

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Skyvania. Dulu, orang-orang akan merasa takjub mendengar nama tersebut. Kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh dengan Raja tegas namun dermawan dan rakyat yang sejahtera. Namun itu dulu, sebelum pemimpin mereka, Raja Suho dan Ratu Lay meninggal dunia dihari pelantikan anaknya, Hani menjadi putri.

Tak ada yang tau siapa itu Hani, identitasnya begitu tertutup, bahkan wajahnyapun hampir semua orang tak tau hanya orangtuanya dan seorang pengasuhnya yang mengetahui itu. Dan menurut mereka, putri Hani kabur. dan untuk memimpin kerajaan ditunjuk kakak angkat Raja, jason. Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana kerajaan itu sekarang kata yang tepat ialah _mengenaskan_. Kemiskinan dimana-mana dan korupsi sana-sini.

.

.

.

 **Flasback ON**

" _bibi kang!" teriak seorang anak memanggil pelayannya._

" _ada apa hani?" jawabnya._

" _Ayah mengatakan pada hani jika beladiri hani sudah naik tingkat, hani akan diperkenalkan didepan umum! Sebagai putri kerajaan" katanya dengan semagat menggebu._

" _wah itu bagus hani! Kapan raja akan melakukannya?" tanyanya._

" _lusa. Dan hani sangaaat senang, hani tak perlu lagi berbohong kesiapapun tentang hani" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar._

 _Bibi kang hanya menatap sayang ke Hani, ia sangat menyanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama tujuh tahun ia merawat dan menjaganya, raja dan ratu takut merawat hani dikarenakan banyaknya teror yang terjadi pada raja dan ratu. Hanya ia, raja dan ratu yang mengetahui hani putri kerajaan. Karena khawatir tentang keselamatan hani, raja dan ratu mengajarkan beladiri kepadanya._

 _Terlihat seorang anak berlari kesebuah kamar "ayah! Hani membuat kue untuk ayah dibantu bibi kang~" katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya._

" _ayah kena-" ucapnya terpotong. Matanya membesar, ia diam mematung melihat ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya sedangkan ayahnya sedang dicekik oleh seseorang yang tak ia kenal. "aku tak tau kau memiliki anak yang cantik" kata pembunuh itu dengan suara berat seraya menghampiri hani dan megelus pipi Hani dengan lambat, sedangkan ayahnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia iangin mencekik hani, pergegelan kaki pembunuh tersebut dicengkram oleh ibunya yang setengah tak sadarkan diri "h-han-ni" ucap ibunya samil tersenyum. Pembunuh tersebut langsung mencekik ibunya, dan hani yang sudah mendapatkan pikirannya kembali berlari sekencang mungkin sambil mengangis. Ia sadar ia hanya gadis berumur tujuh tahun yang tak berarti apa apa bila dbandingkan dengan pria dewasa tersebut._

 _Dan saat itu dendam terkumpul, ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan mebunuh pria yang telah membunuh orangtuanya tersebut._

 _Hani berjalan dengan tatapan kosong seharian. Walau ini hampir masuk musim dingin ia tak menghiraukan itu semua. Hingga seseorang berhenti didepannya dan bertanya_

" _apa kau merasa bodoh dan ingin membunuh seseorang?"tanyanya sambil berseringai._

 **Flashback OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

Dentuman musik memekakan telinga, dan puluhan manusia menggeliat aneh. Aku disini, menjadi salah satu diantara mereka dengan pakaian berdada rendah serta bawahan yang aku yakin bila aku mencondongkan badanku sedikit saja, mereka akan melihat 'semuanya'.

"arrrggghh Kris sialan. Pasti ia sedang menertawaiku sekarang", gerutuku.

 **Flashback ON**

 **.**

 **.**

" _karena kau gagal dimisi sebelumnya, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan mengambil misi ini", kata Kris sambil berseringai._

" _baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanyaku._

" _menyamar sebagai pelacur, mendekati jerry, dan meletakkan penyadap ini ditubuhnya", jawab Kris sambil memberiku penyadap._

" _apa kau gila? Kenapa aku harus menyamar jika aku bisa lewat dibelakangnya dan meletakkan penyadap itu dutubuhnya?", tolakku._

" _tak semudah itu sayang, ia memiliki pengawal disekelilingnya, tak sembrang orang bisa berada didekatnya", jelas Kris._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

'tuhan memang tak adil', pikirku.

Tak lama setelah aku merutuki kesialanku, seseorang masuk ah tidak, segerombolan orang masuk membentuk lingkaran yang didalamnya terdapat seorang pria tambun berwajah mesum. Menjijikkan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "hei tuan", sapaku dengan sedikit desahan.

"hai sayang", balasnya dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka, "apa kau ingin menemaniku?" ,tanyanya.

"tentu", jawabku dengan seyum menggoda.

Ia memgajakku ketempat VVIP, sesampai disana ia menggodaku, tak membuang kesempatan, aku membelainya sambil meletakkan penyadap itu.

Tak lama aku bebincang dengannya, handphonenya berbunyi, "halo?" sapanya. Dari wajahnya aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, "aku segera kesana", balasnya sambil bergegas pergi.

Dewi fortuna memihak kepadaku! 1-0 untukmu Kris.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan VVIP dengan senyum kemenangan. Namun seorang pria menghalang jalanku,

"hei, apa kau mau berkencan denganku?", tanyanya.

Tentu aku akan menjawab ' _tidak. Lebih baik kau pulang dan menangis sampai ibumu membuatkan coklat panas untukmu_ '. Tapi mataku berhenti tepat dijari kelingkingnya, terdapat tulisan romawi yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya. Tulisan itu bermakna 'pangeran'.Untuk apa orang istana bermain diclub?

"tentu", jawabku. 'apa aku harus memulainya?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Dengan seringai yang tak hilang dari wajahku.

.

 **Author POV**

Terdapat dua orang pria tampan sedang beradu mulut disebuah kamar megah diistana.

"kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku? Apa salahnya kau menuruti keinginan ayahmu? Menikah dan Menjadi Raja adalah keinginan semua orang!", jelas yang lebih tinggi dengan seidkit emosi.

"diamlah chan, kau hanya membuat telingaku berdengung", balas yang lebih pucat.

"tapi aku yang akan disalahkan sehun, mereka mengira aku menghasutmu agar tidak menikah dengan wanita itu dan akhirnya aku hanya akan ditembak mati"

kata chanyeol dengan intonasi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. "kau berlebihan, lagi pula itu urusanmu dan bukan urusanku", balas sehun dengan malas.

"tetapi semua urusanku tergantung padamu!", kata chanyeol dengan gusar.

"kau membuat moodku hancur chan", kata sehun sambil mengambil jaket dan berjalan keluar.

"kau mau kemana?", tanya chanyeol dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"pasti anak itu keclub lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Raja?", monolognya.

Sesampai diclub Sehun dikerubungi banyak placur, tetapi tak ada yang menarik beginya, semuanya pernah ia 'pakai' dan ia tak akan berminat 'memakainya' untuk kedua kali sampai seorang wanita keluar dari ruang VVIP dengan pakaian minim dan wajah berseri bergumam tak jelas, "menarik", gumam sehun sambil berseringai mendakati wantia tersebut dan berhenti didepannya.

"hei, apa kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanya sehun dengan seringai.

Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap sehun, "tentu" jawabnya dengan seringai. 'sangat menarik, bagaimana bisa ia memilii mata seindah itu? Dan juga ada apa dengan seringainya?.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hai aku balik lagi ^^

apa masih ada yang nunggu fanfict ini? Gaadaaaa.

jujur aku gak nyangka dengan tanggpan kalian diprolog, buat aku pengen nangis aja / alay lo thor.

 **Readers** : Thor kok lama bgt updatenya? Trus kok dikit banget? -_-

 **Author** : sorry banget yaa. Jujur aku masih bingung nulisnya gimana T.T idenya aku dapet tapi nulisnya itu loh.

Trus yang berharap ini menjadi fanfict yang WAH aku gak jamin, tapi aku berharap kalian puas dengan ch 1 ini ^^. Aku bakal usaha fast update dan wordnya lebih banyak dari chapter 1 ini. FIGHTiNG!

Review please? Karena itu sangat membantu ^^

Big thanks to:

 **ughmingyu, pzsehun27, NoonaLu, 1two4, Oh Juna93, SA SA763, ruixi1, samiyatuara09, LisnaOhLu120, Alee Moutz EXO L, himekaruLI, Shin Jemun21, bbcskl, luhannieka, , .7, mavisovi, nia, saeng, niashi, Yoon sasa, Guest, han se na, fifioluluge, Hohoho61, yoon sasa, kimhanna226, poe chaerin, ichaYH23, .3, purnama716, wesdo.**


End file.
